The Story of Birth
by Misspumkin
Summary: The kids hear the story of there birth. This should be intersting
1. Tell us a story

**ok here it is the story of the birth of the kids hope you like it.**

It was late at night about 10:00 p.m and it was the quadruplets bedtime. But they were nowhere near tired. They were in there P.J's but were to hyper to fall asleep.

"Guys go to bed." Dudley told his kids.

"But dad were not sleepy." Alex pointed out, as he we jumping on the bed."

"Comeon guys get to bed." Kitty said.

"justice never sleeps!" Chase yelled.

"What do we have to do to make you guys go to sleep." Kitty asked.

"Tell us a bedtime story." Kardina said.

"Okay fine once apon a time." Dudley said.

"No no no...we want a real story not a made believe, hocus pocus bibby bobity boo story." Amber said as the quadruplets agreed.

"Uh..I don't know you guys got anything." Dudley asked.

"I have something..tell them the story of there birth." Kitty suggested.

"Oh I want to here that story!" Kardina yelled.

"Very well then it was many years ago me and Dudley just got married two years ago." Kitty said.

"This is going to be good." Chase said.

**there's chapter 1 hope you liked it. Next chapter will show the story of there birth. No flaming thanks!**


	2. were going to be parents

**(A/N: This takes place after two years of marriage)**

It was a beautiful day in Petropolis. Kitty wasn't feeling to good she felt real sick. So she went to the doctor's to get checked. Dudley offered to go with her but she wanted to go alone. So Dudley waited and waited and waited at the house. Dudley was scared about his wife. It felt like forever but Kitty came back from the doctor's. When he saw the car pull up in the drive way he ran outside to her.

"Kitty is everything okay what happened?" Dudley said.

"Dudley we need to talk." Kitty said.

Then they both entered the house into the living room.

"So what is it are you sick?" he asked.

"No I'm not sick and I have Fantastic news!" she said excitedly.

"While you out a butcher gave you free hotdogs!" Dudley guessed.

**(A/N: Back to the future)**

"That would have been awesome." Alex said.

"Can we get back to the story?" Kardina asked.

"Oh of course." Kitty said.

**(A/N: Back to the story)**

"What, No it rhythms with navy." Kitty said.

"Davey?" Dudley guessed.

"No" she replied.

"Rainy?" he guessed.

"No" she replied.

"Baby?" he guessed.

"Yes!" Kitty said excitedly.

"You mean." Dudley said.

"Yes were having a baby!" Kitty yelled.

"This is amazing and your going to make an awesome mom!" Dudley said excitedly.

"And your going to make and awesome dad." Kitty said.

Then they both shared a passionate kiss. After that they called everyone to tell the good news and...

**(A/N: Back to the future)**

"Wait!" Chase yelled.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"I have to pee." he said.

"Seriously Chase." Amber said.

"When I gotta go I gotta go." Chase said.

"Just go dude." Alex said.

Then Chase left.

O**kay the next chapter will be coming soon.**


	3. A Vist From the Author

**(A/N: Back to the future)**

Chase came back to the room from the bathroom.

"What took so long?" Kardina asked her brother.

"What I do in there is non of your beeswax." Chase said

"Oh sick your disgusting" Amber said.

"Well excuse me princess!" He yelled.

"Princess!" Amber yelled.

"You heard me little miss perfect!" Chase yelled.

"That's it!" Amber yelled.

Then they started getting into a huge slap fight like the ones Dudley and Kitty would get into. (A/N: Don't let this fool you they love each other)

"Stop it!" Kitty yelled.

"Sorry" They both said.

"Can we get back to the story before they try to kill each other again?" Alex asked.

"Oh course." Dudley said.

**(A/N: Back to the story)**

Several months have past and Kitty and Dudley were so happy. They couldn't wait to be parents they were fulled with joy. But there were about to get and visit from and old friend. They the door bell rang and Dudley went to go answer it.

"Hello- Misspumkin!" Dudley yelled.

"Hey!" I greeted.

**(A/N: Back to the future)**

"Whoa whoa whoa who in the world is Misspumkin?" Kardina asked.**  
**

"I am." I said from nowhere.

"Whoa you scared me!" Amber said.

"Yeah I do that a lot. Anyway I'm the author of this story." I said.

"Wait so your the author?" Chase asked.

"Yes" I replied

"So you control what happens right?" He asked.

"Well not exact-" I started, but was interrupted by Chase yelling, "I want a mustache!"

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Yeah I want a mustache and I want super powers heat vision!" Chase yelled.

"Oh and I want to fly. Unless I can already fly and you already did it!" Alex yelled.

"What?" I asked really confusedly.

"I want mp3 player!" Amber yelled.

"I want a million dollars!" Kardina yelled.

"It doesn't work like that guys." I said.

"Aw." They all said.

"anyway you guys can continue with the story with the story." I said.

**(A/N: Back to the story)**

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked.**  
**

"Well a little birdy told me you guys were going to be parent's." I said.

"Yeah it's true." Dudley said.

"I know and I'm so happy for you guys!" I said.

"Thank you." They both said.

"So I'm here to sett up you nursery and baby things." I said.

"Okay cool were do you want to start?" Kitty asked.

"I already did." I said.

Then the house showed an extra room, baby tools, everything a parent needs

"Whoa how do you do that?" Dudley asked.

"A magician never reveals there secret anyway go take a look. "I said.

Then we all entered the nursery and in it was a big room with baby twos and four cribs.

"Um Misspumkin I think you made a mistake with the beds." Dudley said.

"Nope I got it right enough for your babies." I said.

"Wait wait babies? Kitty asked.

"Yep you guys are having Quadruplets!" I announced.

"This is great!" Kitty and Dudley yelled.

"Were going to have to have four kids." Kitty said.

"Anyway I have to go congratulations you guys." I said as I left.

"Goodbye!" Dudley yelled.

"See you soon!" Kitty yelled.

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and No flaming please**


End file.
